Katharine of Tiria
by SailorPicies
Summary: a bit highly rated. Katharine of Tiria aims to be the second known Lady Knight after Kel. Kel will soon get her shield, what will happen to Kat?
1. I'm going!

Katharine of Tiria(A/N, I made up this Fief, its near Persoplis), an eleven-year old tomboy had finally convicinced her father that she should be allowed to become a page, after all, Keldry of Midlean would be getting her shield soon, so why couldn't she try to do the same? She was good at riding and weapons. Though it did take a year to wear her father down. She took her favorite horse, Moonbeam, a silvery white mare, for a victory ride. The stable boy, Ali, a Bazhir, recongized her bouncy mood.  
"You finally wore your father down, yes?"  
"Uh huh, and now I'm going out for a victory ride to the oasis, come find me if I'm not back for dinner." she grabbed a bow and a pack full of arrows. She quickly tacked Moonbeam and mounted.   
"Did you use any of your Gift to help you?" he knew she could be very mischievious.  
"No, unless my being stubborn counts."  
She was practically beaming. She had a shot at being a knight, before she left she really needed to train some more, she knew that the pages at the palace must be at least twice as skilled as her, if the stories were true. She had learned to trust the Bazhir, and their stories. Soon she was already half way to the oasis, and cursing herself because she forgot something to cover her hair, her dark hair heated up as if it were in an oven. "You're lucky, you don't get so hot." she rubbed the mare's neck and nudged her into a gallop. Tiria was a new barony, being instated after King Jonathan became king and leader of the Bazhir. Soon enough they were at the oasis, and Katharine tended to Moonbeam and led her to drink, before jumping in herself. The coming year would certainly be exciting. Her pale blue eyes, that were surprising because of her dark hair and dark complexion, where sparkling. "I can't wait."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So? You like? Hate? reviews please. 


	2. Meeting Kel and their Highnesses

Katharine arrived at the palace the day before Keldry's Ordeal. She planned on becoming a page after Kel became a knight, plus it was part of her and her father's deal, if Keldry passed, Katharine could become a page. Katharine's shoulder length hair was up in a twist, so it would be out of the way and very modest. She wore her riding clothes, and after asking a servant for Keldry of Midlean's quarters, went up, and knocked on the door.  
"I hope she's in." Katharine straightened up, and was a little disappointed when a rather large man opened the door.  
"Hello there. Who are you?" he asked  
"Katharine of Tiria, sorry for disturbing you sir, but I was looking for Keldry of Midlean? Could you direct me to her rooms?" The hearty man smiled.  
"She's right here. Kel, you have a visitor!" Katharine followed the man in.  
"Who is it Raoul?"  
"A young lass." A large girl came into veiw of Katharine, undoubtly Keldry, and she was looking a teensy bit nervous. "Says her name is Katharine of Tiria." Kel was a bit taken aback by those startling blue eyes, that looked at her with, was it respect? Amazement? Something she wasn't used to seeing.  
"Keldry of Midlean? I just came to wish you luck on your Ordeal. I'm thinking about becoming a page." She realized the man who answered the door must've been Sir Raoul, the man to whom Kel was a squire to. Kel smiled.  
"Thank you. So, there might be another girl page sooner than we thought. I can think of a few people that will be, amused." Kel and Raoul exchanged glances. Amused didn't begin to explain it, a few of the older nobles where going to blow something. Katharine blushed and shifted. "You do know you'll have to work twice has hard as the boys." Kel said gravely, but to this Katharine just smiled  
"Already have. Been training on my own, I met a knight before once, and he told me about some of the training. I used a weighted vest, and I've had my father teach me a little about fencing, and I've been doing archery since before I can remember, but I doubt that it'll be enough, training here will definitly be a lot harder." she seemed almost excited about it. Katharine always loved a challenge, to see how far she could go. Kel cocked an eyebrow. This girl seemed to have a slight, spunk. Just then Jump came in.  
"Hey Jump. We have a visitor." Katharine looked at the dog.  
"He's cute." Jump came over to her, and she started petting him, and rubbing his tummy. Katharine stood up. "I have to go, my father wants me to meet with the king and tell him of my plans." Katharine slightly rolled her eyes at that. "Its been a pleasure meeting you Keldry."  
"Call me Kel."  
"Okay then, call me Kat." she smiled and waved good-bye and walked out. She headed for her family's suite in the Palace. Her father had made it part of the deal, wear a dress once a month and when in the King's prescense. Damn, she really wanted this page thing. And her father wanted her to be a Lady, she was the first born of the family. "Like he could marry me off." she laughed when she thought about her first suitor that had planned on marrying her when she turned sixteen, he came to Tiria about a year ago, he ws probably still walking funny. She reached her rooms and changed into a simple dress, her father never said which dress. She skipped the corset. She only wore those when she had no choice. She still was a girl, not a woman. She kept her hair up and went to the throne room, where the king was excepting vistors for the up coming ordeals. She was announced and went up to the king and queen. "Your Highnesses." she had learned some manners, and she needed to make a good impression. Thyat answered.  
"Katharine. Very nice to meet you." she curtsyed, if a bit clumsily.  
"Your Highnesses, my father wished for me to tell you before hand of my wishes, and intent, to become a page." she stood to her full height, which really wasn't that tall. King Jonathan looked thoughtful. Thayat looked into Katharine's eyes, startled by the blue. Thayat figured she had the Gift and her magic was that color, since it is usually the case.  
"Yes, I wondered how long it would take. You look about eleven."  
"Yes sir."  
"Do you have the gift?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Do you know how do controll it?"  
"I know how to keep it in check, and make balls of light and fire. But not much else." She looked the King in the eyes. She would prove that she could be a knight.  
"Very well. I will be very happy to have you as one of the palace's pages. Good Luck Katharine of Tiria." Katharine curtsied and walked out, she had to get out of this dress. 


End file.
